


i'll sing to him, each spring to him

by venenix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, that's it that's the fic it's my soft personal gay aesthetic, the soft gay aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venenix/pseuds/venenix
Summary: The war is over, you got your epilogue. You choose to spend two minutes of your time slow dancing in the kitchen. Nobody can take that away from you.





	i'll sing to him, each spring to him

**Author's Note:**

> you know the butterflies you feel in your stomach when you imagine you and your s/o doing the cutest and cheesiest thing like dancing in the kitchen to slow music? yeah that's it, this is the result, this is me projecting.  
> so is it totally self indulgent? yes. yes it is.  
> also i only want one thing and it's seeing my boy isa happy and serene
> 
> feedback is love!

“ _men are not a new sensation_  
_i’ve done it pretty well I think_  
_but this half-pint imitation  
__put me on the blink“_

« Come here.» 

Isa turned his head, an eyebrow raised when he saw Lea’s hand extended toward him. « Don’t even think about it,» he said, returning to his very important task of chopping cucumbers, « I can’t dance.» 

« Neither can I.» Lea added, grabbing the corner of his shirt and giving a light tug. Isa shook his head like Lea was a thought he needed to get out of his head. « Com’on, it’s nice,» added, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Isa’s hips. He swayed slightly to the side, following the music from the radio. 

« You’re being pushy,» was Isa’s only remark, focus out of the window upon hearing Lea’s gently humming on his ear, chin digging into his shoulder. Isa sighed, putting down the knife and actually turning around. Sometimes Lea could be exasperating. « What is it with you today?»

Lea pulled him closer, taking a step back so that Isa could move away from the counter. « Two minutes.» He chuckled, entwining his fingers with Isa’s. He put the other hand on the lower space of his back, so impossibly close to each other Isa could rest his cheek against Lea’s. Isa sighed, didn’t know if he breathed out for exasperation or the relief of being close to him. 

Isa put an arm around Lea’s and followed his lead – if that could be called as leading, since what Lea was doing was just slowly swaying on his place, moving one inch per second. Isa didn’t have the heart to complain, nor the will. It was a comforting movement. Isa moved slightly his head against Lea’s temple. He wondered briefly if Lea would read it as an affectionate gesture or just a way to adjust their positions: Isa hoped for the former. 

“ _lost my heart, but what about it_  
_he is cold, i agree_  
_he can laugh, but i love it_  
_although the laugh’s on me”_

« See? It’s nice.» Lea’s voice was nothing more than a whiff of air against his ear. Isa felt one corner of his lips curling upward automatically: everything he did could have been nice and done for all the right reasons. Even that time he almost set fire to the kitchen in the attempt of using the pressure cooker. Even that time he didn’t notice he put one of Xion’s wool shirt with all the other clothes in the washing machine and it became the size of a doll. 

Isa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

At some point Isa rested his lips against Lea’s shoulder, leaning on him. It was _actually_ _really_ nice. He hoped they could do this again, maybe tomorrow or the next day. They could now, they had time. There were no eyes spying on them, no pressing matters, no missions. Isa gulped down the lump stuck in his throat, gripping Lea’s fingers tightly. 

He hid a smile in his shirt when he felt Lea’s turning his head and rest his lips against Isa's temple. It wasn’t even a kiss. He just stood like that for a couple of seconds, like a comforting presence against the skin, before turning his head once again, cheek resting against Isa’s head. Isa wished he could have tears to shed in that moment because that was the kind of happiness that leaves you aching. The kind of joy that almost hurts. 

“ _he’s a fool and i don’t know it_  
_but a fool can have his charms_  
_i’m in love and don’t i show it_  
_like a babe in arms?”_

« Want me to stop?» Lea spoke like he was afraid to break the silence too harshly. And yet his voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

Isa scoffed against his shoulder. « At least let the song finish,» and moved his head so that he nuzzle briefly the under jaw, feeling the warmth of the skin. Lea chuckled a little, halting the movement of his hips. Isa sometimes would forget how ticklish he was. They recollected their steps, leaning on each other. At that point, they weren’t even following the rhythm, they seemed content in swaying around, in a kitchen with half done preparations and the water softly bubbling in the pot, sound barely audible with music filling the air. 

Isa wouldn’t call himself a romantic, but he could strive to be if that meant doing this everyday, listening to different slow songs in the kitchen, Lea’s head against his temple. Isa pulled their hands to his chest, fingers still tightly entwined.

It was another kind of intimacy that left Isa aching for more and not afraid to be altruistic in his affection at the same time. 

“ _burned a lot, but learned a lot_  
_and now you are broke, so you earned a lot_  
_bewitched, bothered and bewildered – no more”_

Isa wished the song could last ten hours more just to keep feeling whatever he was feeling that instant. Isa leant back a bit so that they could actually look into each other’s eyes. Now that Lea was staring at him like that Isa felt even more exposed, like he was stripping him naked. 

Isa closed his eyes when Lea went to kiss the nose, there where the lines of the scar connected. Isa hoped that even this close he wouldn’t notice the slight red nuance his cheeks took. His eyes were still closed when Lea moved and kissed him on the lips. Lea kissed like Isa was made of glass, with the same adoration adepts felt when praying at the altar of an old god. Isa felt him smiling against his lips; something that, even after years, still held a charm of its own. 

Isa hoped he could hear that ghost of a smile against his mouth for the next five, ten, twenty years. He wanted to be selfish and arrogant in his happiness. 

« We should finish here.» Isa said against his lips when Lea actually moved an inch back. 

« Later?» and took a step back toward the door, still hand in hand. 

Isa smiled, shaking his head. « You’re unbearable.»

Lea showed a smirk, turning off the stove and taking another step back, pulling with him Isa. From his part, Isa didn’t put much of a fight: in that moment, Lea could’ve asked for his heart on a platter and Isa would’ve probably ripped it right from his chest and offered him the best part of it. « You tell me every day.»

« Yes, and yet you still didn’t get it memorized, it seems.» 

« Don’t steal my lines,» and he opened the door of their room with his free hand and pulling closer Isa. 

Isa stumbled inside the room and shoved the door close with his foot: his hands were already busy. 

**Author's Note:**

> song used: " bewitched, bothered and bewildered" by Ella Fitzegerald


End file.
